Tomb of Doom
by julie20007
Summary: The SG1 team gate to an uninhabited planet, which has a pyramid, a lot like the ones the ancient eygptians built and the fun begins. Will become J/S at some point after the mission as something goes wrong that will make them act as 'life's too short.
1. Chapter 1

Jack O'Neill led his team, that consisted of Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson and the Jaffa called Teal'c through the shimmering blue puddle that was the stargate. They exited on P3D- 567, the planet, according to the MALP was completely uninhabited, the air was breathable, and the radiation content in the atmosphere was similar to earth.

Jack and Teal'c walked ahead to clear the area surrounding the stargate, Cater and Daniel stayed where they were, Sam began to scan the area for EM fields and found nothing, she also collected soil samples from the area around the stargate.

Jack and Teal'c returned and the four of them began to walk away from the stargate, looking for anything of interest.

They had been walking for almost an hour, when they decided to stop, as they had walked for miles and had found nothing yet. It was almost night fall and they were due for a check in with General Hammond at any time.

They put down their packs and Jack lit a camp fire that they could use for warmth during the night ahead, there was plenty of fire wood, because at that moment they were in a dense forest. Sam and Daniel put up their tents and Teal'c kept watch, as they had had experience of uninhabited planets before and most of the time they were in fact populated by less technologically advanced races.

When they had finished building the tents, Sam and Daniel joined Teal'c and Jack at the camp fire and accepted the MREs that Jack gave them.

Suddenly their radios crackled into life. "SG1, this is Hammond, do you read, over."

"SGC, this is SG1 we read you loud and clear general."

"What's your status, SG1?"

"We're about 6 miles from the gate general, so far nothing of interest to report, although we haven't reached the old settlement that the UAV picked up a half a mile from where we are now."

"Nothing of any scientific value so far sir, but I've collected samples to bring back for analysis."

"Very well, Colonel, Major, report back in 24 hours."

"Yes, Sir." both officers said at the same time, then the radios cut out as the connection to earth had been severed.

The group cleared up the remains of their MREs and then retired to their tents, Teal'c and O'Neill in one and Carter and Daniel in the other, Jack took the first watch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, this is my first Stargate SG1 fanfiction, well not really, this is the first one that I've plucked up the courage to post, I usually write Doctor Who fanfictions, I have 8 currently posted and several sequels and prequels to them in my head (I know what a shock, I'm not writing a Doctor Who fanfiction this time) I'm planning some more stargate fanfics, I think I have some partially written... somewhere and if any of you have added me to your author alerts with my Doctor Who stories are reading this, then you know that I have a tendancy to ramble in these things and forget to add disclaimer. So here it is, although, I have one somewhere on my profile page, I tend to put them on the second page of my stories for some reason.**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I own Stargate? thinks... if owning the original movie, seasons 1 to 9 and Ark of truth and continuum counts, then yes I do.**

**DISCLAIMER FOR YOU DUMBOS WHO BELIEVED THAT: No I don't own stargate SG1 if I did what I write would be what you see on tv.**

**Sorry I was Hyper, so here we go. Oh and I don't normally do this, but _please please please _can I get some reviews, I really need to know if I should continue this**

The next morning after a trouble free night the team packed up their camp and headed towards the pyramid. The journey was long and tiring but they managed it, night was falling as they set up their camp in the entrance of the Tomb, Jack and Teal'c had scouted the area for hostilles but found no one, so they settled down for the night, each team member taking turns to keep watch...just incase.

The next morning, was bright and sunny, with the team were thankful for as they had had a cold night, despite the fire that they had built. They entered the tomb and found their way barred by a door, a but like the last tomb that they had been in. Daniel got to work, taking rubbings of the writing there and photographs.

Around an hour later, Jack went to check how he was getting on. "Everything alright, Danny?"

"Umm, Jack...I can't translate this here, it's in an obsure dialect..."

"So, are you saying that we should head back to the base?"

"Yeah, I'll be able to translate it back at the SGC and I'll be able to find out who's tomb this is, and possibly what civisilation lived here...." he trailed off as he realised that his friend was about to zone out. "Jack..." he tried

"Oh, sorry." he turned to the other two members of the team, who had just put away all of their remaining supplies. "Carter, Teal'c. We're going home."

"But, sir...." started Sam

"No buts, Carter." Jack said, interrupting whatever his 2IC was going to say "Danny needs to translate the writing on the door before we can get in and then when we know more, we'll come back and find out what's inside the tomb." he picked up his supplies and they began the long trek back to the gate, thankfully this time, it was mostly down hill. They reached the stargate four hours later and dialed Earth. Sam sent the code through and when they got the all clear, they stepped through the gate.

When the came out into the SGC, they found General Hammond standing at the foot of the ramp waiting for them

"Welcome back, SG1." he said "Go to the infirmary for your checkup and meet me in the briefing room when you're finished." he walked away and SG1 headed to the infirmary, to Janet Fraiser and her needles....

**Well that's all for this fic until the 20th of December as I have far too many active stories and will struggle to update before then**

**TTFN**

**Julie.**

**P.S: If I don't find my way out of this writer's block for this story soon, I'm gonna lose it, lose it, it means go crazy, nuts, insane, bonzo, no longer in possession of my faculties, three fries short of a happy meal, WHAKO.**

**Sorry, Jack O'Neill moment there, I do it all the time, just ignore me...**


	3. AN

**Okay, I know it's been some time since I updated this but things have happened and I've ended up forgetting to update this. **

**I'm sorry to those of you who have taken the time to read this, but the thing is that I'm not getting reviews for this, so I would like to get at least 3 more before I start to work on this again, so that I know what you think and what you would like to see happening in this story. **

**I do have a Jack/Sam story at the back of my mind, which I'm sure is written down in my room somewhere as I wrote it before we got the PC and long before I got my laptop and I believe that it's complete (in fact I think there's two of them, I'll have to check. **

**I'm so sorry to my sole reviewer, but this is on hold until either I've finished my two longest stories (one of which is nearing completion and the other is more or less half way through) or I get those elusive reviews.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**

**Remember, review and I'll continue**


	4. Apology

**Okay, I think that you're getting sick of me doing this, but I'm not posting at the moment because the internet on my laptop is broken, so I'm going to type everything for this and then post the whole thing to make up for my obvious lack of interest in updating anything at the moment.**

**So, as I said the previous note I have some J/S stuff, so at some point, I'll post them. I've also, recently started a D/V story, so I'll hopefully post that when this is completed.**

**Again, sorry**

**TTFN**

**Can I please get some reviews before I continue with this.**


End file.
